


I'm falling for you again

by HannaKay



Category: Miley and Nick, niley
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love Again, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Okay, so I loved Miley and Nick together but I do love her with Liam as well, this is just what I think would have happened if Miley got back together with Nick instead of Liam.No hate at "Miam" at all, love them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I loved Miley and Nick together but I do love her with Liam as well, this is just what I think would have happened if Miley got back together with Nick instead of Liam.  
> No hate at "Miam" at all, love them!

The year is 2016, late spring. There's this girl who feel she's missing something in her life and she start to search what this hole in her heart is missing, and soon she feel herself forming back to someone she used to be, not that she didn't love herself anymore but somehow she grew her hair out again and stopped with her drugs, not because she had a problem but because she just felt like she wanted to move on from that kind of person, she started to focus on her music and wrote what was in her heart, just closing her eyes and write down on paper what her heart felt. She wrote and wrote and soon she had a song written down from her heart, she read it over and over again and soon she knew exactly who this song was about, a long lost love she thought she had left in her past but now when she had listen to her heart he wasn't someone she wanted in her past.

It's in the middle of June and she has been fighting this urge to pick up her phone and just text him something, but she didn't really know if he was seeing someone lately but just a friendly text maybe.  
So she picked her phone up and wrote a text, **Hi! So long since I heard from you, was just thinking of you and wondered how things are? /Miley**  
When she hit the send button she regretted sending it, but the damage was already done, now all she could do was wait and see if he responded.  
It only took a few minutes before her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter and she was a little nervous to see if it was him, she picked the phone up and on the screen it said, "Nick Jonas".  
A couple of butterflies in her stomach and that small lip bite she use to do and she opened the text, **Hi! So good to hear from you. I've been thinking of you the last couple of weeks and I would like to meet you and catch up. I'm in New York right now but I'm going out to LA on Friday night so you have any plans for Saturday night?**  
Miley almost dropped her mouth because she couldn't believe he wanted to meet her after all these years of small "Hello"'s on red carpets and her engagement to Liam, his "Wedding Bell's"-song and her last couple of years getting crazy.  
She responded, **Yeah sure! Uhm, where should we meet? Nowhere public, you know how that gets right ;)**  
She knew that if they meet somewhere where pap's and other people recognized them they wouldn't be alone and the rumors would start before they had gotten home, she could invite him to her home but that felt so intimate and personal, they hadn't really hanged out with each other since she started dating Liam and that's a long time ago.  
Her phone buzzed in her hand while she was thinking of a place to meet, **Yes well, you can come to my hotel apartment I'm renting at AKA in Beverly Hills, you can come in via the garage so no one will see you from the street. Okay?**  
Miley bit her lip again, he had thought about this and she could feel her butterflies say hello again, **Okay, I'll come by your place. Should I bring food? I know this great vegan place where I can pick something up.**  
She sat down in her couch and her dog Emu got up next to her and layd his head on her knee and Miley looked at him,  
"Can you feel how nervous I am?"  
She was nervous because she didn't know if this is just going to be old friends catching up or just an awkward time. Miley is certain Nick wasn't thinking about her and definitely didn't want to meet her alone but he did, but she was sure he had moved on from her, even though he had written a song about her and Liam, when they got engaged, but as said that was years ago.  
Emos head rose from her knee when the phone buzzed once again, **Okay, bring some food I'm up for trying anything. See you around 8?**  
Miley smiled and answered, **Yes, see you then.**

______________________

Nick has been single for almost a year and he's been trying to find himself, see who he is without someone else. He's been enjoying the last year but for some reason he's been missing a small part of something, and even if they dated so long ago when he heard Miley was engaged to Liam his heart broke, all he could do was write what he was feeling and get it out in a song, after Miley split from Liam he had already found another girl, of course he heard the news about the split and somehow his heart skipped a beat when he heard that but he just shook it of because he had someone now. But now when he didn't have anyone and had been single for a while Miley's face started poping up in his mind and sometimes in his dreams. So when she actually texted him he got surprised but happy at the same time. He really was surprised she was wondering how he was doing when for the last couple of weeks he had been thinking about how he wanted to call her, but it felt weird since they hadn't talked for years.  
He walked around his apartment in New York and he knew he was going to meet some songwriters in LA this weekend, how weird was it that she texted him just a couple of days before.  
When he got her last text he smiled and called Joe.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Joe it's Nick."  
"Hi, what's up?"  
"Okay you can't tell anyone this not even Kevin, this stays between me and you okay?"  
Nick always calls Joe when he need to talk about anything because he knows Joe can keep a secret for a couple of days.  
"Okay... What's happened?"  
"Miley texted me and we're going to meet this Saturday when I'm going out to LA."  
"Okay? Why are you meeting with her?"  
"Uhm.. Okay so the last couple of weeks I've really missed her and I don't know I just want to see her..."  
"Okay, but it's been so long since you two spoke are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yeah I know it's been long but can't two old friends get together and catch up on what's been happening this last couple of years?"  
"Yeah you're right, I wont tell anyone okay. Say hi from me." 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night and Miley has trouble sleeping just knowing she'll be seeing Nick tomorrow night, she had only called her mom to tell her about Nick and her mom swore not to tell anyone, not even her dad until after Saturday.  
She was so nervous and jumpy and she couldn't stop thinking about him. The last couple of days she had been spending writing songs to other artists and had meeting so she didn't really have time to think about him but now, in her bed alone the day before she was going to see him after years of not speaking she couldn't sleep, she knew he was on a plane or had just landed and all of that made her even more nervous.  
After hours of rolling around in her bed with her dogs she finally feel asleep.

Miley woke up to the sun beaming on her and one of her dog nodding her head.  
"Oh good morning to you too. You want to go out?"  
All dogs ran to the backyard door and Miley got her robe and opened the door for her dogs to go out then she walked back and into her kitchen to get some breakfast for herself and she looked at the time, 9am and she rubbed her eyes.  
She got her bowl with fruits and coffee and took a seat on her couch and turned on her phone, some emails to answer and a couple of other things to check of before she could get ready for her lunch meeting.

The time turned 12 and now all her emails and work was done so she went into her wardrobe and got a pair of black tights and a red cropped top and a baggy hoody, her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked to the backyard door and called all her dogs inside, kissed them all goodbye and got a pair of sunglasses, a bag and a pair of sneakers on and walked out the door to her car and drove to her lunch meeting.  
She had some errands to run as well after her meeting, buying food for her dogs and to herself, some other stuff as well.  
After about five hours out and about she drove home, she has a dog walker who comes and take her dogs out during her busy days, she got to the door and as always all her dogs jump up at her when she walks thru the door.  
Now is actually the first time she start to think about Nick, she had almost forgotten she was going to meet him and the nerves kicked in once again. She went out on a walk with her dogs and then she started to get ready, shower and then get some fresh clothes on, comfy big hoody and black tights, boots and mascara on the lashes. She had debated whether or not she should brig her song that was about him, she had recored it in her studio in her backyard, she grabbed the CD and placed it in her bag, maybe she'll just play it for him and tell him it's about someone else. She grabbed her car keys and bag and got out the door once again and drove in to Vegan Glory and got some dinner for the two of them, while she was waiting for the food she texted him, **Okay so I'm 10 min away. Be right there.** She put the food into a bag and went out to her car, her butterflies in her stomach flew around so much that she had to take three deep breaths before she could sart the car, she was so nervous, what if they wouldn't have anything to talk about? He phone buzzed and it was Nick, **Okay great! Just drive into the garage and take the elevator to four and then room number 406. See you soon.** She smiled and drove down to his apartment hotel and parked in the garage, a big cap on her head so no one would see it was her and then she got her food bags out of the car, her bag and then walked to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and out came three girls, Miley tried to hide her face as good as she could but the girls was to busy talking and walking pass her to notice who she was. She pressed number 4. Now she was really nervous, her leg jumping up and down while waiting for the elevator to get to the right floor. ´Ding´ the elevator door opened and she walked out and looked to the right and then the left, witch way was she going to go? Dark royal blue hallways she just saw one door in the end of the hall to the right and the same to the left, she walked to the left but then she saw a sign, 401-403 left so she turned and walked to the right and saw a sign, 404-406. She followed the long hallway and passed the first door, 404, then a turn to the left and a door, 405, left again and then she was standing right in front of his door, 406. She stood there for a few moments, her body hesitant to knock the door. She whispered to herself, "Okay... here we go... one, two, three..." Knock, knock, knock. 

_______________________

Nick's flight in to LA was late and he landed around 11pm Friday night and when he landed on LAX he felt butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous to meet Miley again. He got his bag and got a car he rented and drove to AKA Beverly Hills. It was pretty late so he just checked in and went to bed because he had a busy day ahead of him, lots of meetings and a studio session.

The phone rang around 7 am and Nick rolled around on his bed and turned the phone off, and closed his eyes again before the other alarm went of and he rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed thinking, _'Okay, get through the day and then I'm meeting Miley... Why am I so nervous?'_  
He got some breakfast and a quick shower before he was out the door and on his way to his meetings. Luckily he didn't spend so much time worrying about seeing Miley when he was busy with everything else.  
The day flew by and he got home around 6.30 pm. He quickly put his bag in the bedroom and placed the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.  
He started walking back and forth in the apartment, nervous and anxious of what would happen when he would open the door and see her again. He turned the TV on just to occupy himself and not think to much into it.  
Soon his phone buzzed and Miley texted she was on her way and once again the nerves took over but he kept calm while he answered her every detail she needed to know to get to his apartment.  
He walked to the kitchen and took some plates and forks to the couch and sat it down on the table in front of the TV. Soon he heard three knocks on the door and he turned to the door and took three deep breaths.  
_'One...two...three...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Nick walked over to the door and opened it to find Miley with a big cap on her head holding food bags in her hands and a small smile on her face.  
She opened her mouth and said,  
"Hi..."  
She bit her lip as she always does and Nick melted when she did that, he always find that so cute and he grabbed one of the bags and said,  
"Hi."  
And stepped out of her way and walked to the counter in the kitchen with the food. Miley walked in behind him and closed the door, left her bag on the floor next to her shoes and walked in to the kitchen with the other bag and placed it on the counter as well and Nick walked up to her and put his arms around her and hugged her, she reciprocated the hug and he whispered in her ear,  
"It's so good to see you."  
Miley smiled and put her head against his chest,  
"You too."

It wasn't awkward or anything, just felt like two friends seeing each other again. They pulled apart from each other and both feeling a little upset that the hug stopped, Nick cleared his throat and walked turned to the food on the counter,  
"So... What do we have?"  
Miley picked up the food and then pointed one every dish,  
"So sweet potato fries, I know you love fries..."  
Her checks turned a little red when she said it and saw him looking at her,  
"...Veggie dumplings, papaya salad, grilled vegetable wrap and two veggie burgers."  
Nick nodded his head and grabbed a big plate,  
"Okay so should we just put it all on this plate and share everything?"  
Miley smiled,  
"Okay, we could do that."  
Nick placed all the food onto the big plate and then showed Miley to the couch area,  
"So I thought we could eat here. Much more comfortable then on the kitchen counter."  
Miley took a seat on the couch,  
"Yes. I love eating on my couch, you can crawl up more nice and cosy then on a chair."  
Nick placed the food on the coffee table in front of the couch and then took a seat next to Miley on the couch.  
Nick was really hungry so he grabbed the veggie burger and a few of the fries to his own plate, Miley leaned over the table and grabbed some of the salad, dumplings and half of the wrap.  
Miley ran over to the counter and opened one of the bags,  
"Sorry I forgot, do you want water or cola?"  
Nick smiled,  
"Cola please."  
Miley grabbed one cola can and one bottle of water and placed on the table before she sat down and took a bite of her wrap.  
Nick took a bit of his burger and looked kind of shocked,  
"This was really good. Wow!"  
Miley nodded,  
"Right."  
They ate dinner while they talked about small stuff like how they've been and what's new now, their family's and other things like that.  
When all the food was gone and they finished up their drinks there was a small awkward minutes between them.  
Nick finally broke the silence,  
"So I was pretty shocked that you texted me, but I'm really happy you did."  
Miley blushed and bit her lip again,  
"Yeah well... I'm just in a place in my life right now where I just stopped everything and took some time to listen to my heart and to myself, what I want out of my life."  
Nick nodded his head,  
"I understand, this whole year I've just tried to focus on myself and what I want and need in my life."  
Both of them knows this is leading into something they maybe wasn't ready to share with each other right now but while their eyes was staring into each other they both whispered,  
"I want you in my life..."  
It wasn't awkward or something but they just had to say it and they didn't know the other one was going to say that but both lit up when they heard it.  
Miley played with her hair and continued,  
"I've just missed you so much these couple of months but I've just felt so stupid for missing you, and thinking that you've moved on but I've just hoped you wanted to be my friend again."  
Nick flushed as Miley was talking, he looked down at his knees and then up at her again, her blond hair glowing around her face, and her blue eyes sparkling like stars.  
Miley didn't know what to do so she just played with her hands and bit her lip again waiting for him to talk.  
"I've missed you too, I can't understand why we ever stopped talking to each other."

Both quietly looked at each other and nodded their heads. Miley opened her mouth,  
"We just grew apart I think, you wanted to do your thing and I wanted to do my... But seems like our roads meet up again."  
Nick smiled and leaned into her, wrapped his arms around her and her head rested on his shoulder.  
It was only seconds but for them it felt like an eternity.  
Miley looked at her watch,  
"Oh, shoot... I need to get home to my dogs, you know one last bathroom tour before they go to sleep."  
Nick stood up and grabbed the left overs from the food.  
"Okay, to bad. Do you want this with you?"  
and nodded towards the food he was carrying. Miley shock her head,  
"No, it seams like you don't have anything to eat tomorrow so you can have it."  
Nick smiled, "Thanks!"  
Miley grabbed her shoes and her bag and went up to the door. She turned and Nick was standing right behind her.  
"It was really nice to see you. Keep in touch?"  
Miley nodded her head, "Yes. And don't be a stranger come visit more often okay?"  
Nick chuckled, "I'll try okay?"  
Miley smiled and then went in for a hug. Her inside bubbling with feelings, she want to tell him she don't want to leave but she don't.  
Nick wanting to tell her to stay but he can't, the smell from her hair make him dream away to a few years ago when she was his all and he would never ever hurt her, but in the end he did and all he wanted in this moment was to say sorry.  
They pulled apart and Miley turned to the door and opened it, one foot on the other side of the door and she stops,  
"Hey Nick..."  
"Yes?"  
"Ehm.. I don't know how to say this but..." she opened her bag and got the cd out from her bag, "...would you mind listing to this song and tell me what you think about it?"  
Nick kindly reached for the cd, "Of course. What is it about?"  
Miley smiled and walked out to the hallway and slowly closed the door,  
"Just listen okay?"  
and then the door was closed and she walked to the elevators, her hands shaking, she wasn't planning on giving him the cd but she just did it without thinking and now her heart was beating so fast, felt like the elevator would never come. She pulled her cap down so her face wasn't showing incase someone would walk out from the elevator. PING. The elevator was empty and she pressed the garage button and drove home to her dogs trying to focus on something else then Nick but that was impossible. She was nervous about what he would feel about the cd and that he maybe wouldn't want to talk to her again after he had listened to it.  
Only time could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was standing there with Mileys cd in his hand, he didn't know if he was going to run after her or just play the cd and go to sleep.  
He was frozen to the floor for what felt like hours because he couldn't think or do anything. All he wanted was to be with her again but how do you say sorry and at the same time tell someone she means so much to him and he want her back?

He walked over to his couch and got the cd out from it's cover and on the cd was what he thought was a title for the song he was going to listen to, 'I miss you'

He placed the CD in the DVD-player under the TV and turned the volume on. He laid back on the couch and shut his eyes, the intro was soft and harmoniously, a simple piano. Soon he could hear her voice hum and soon she started to sing the first verse,  
'I miss you, it's been so long but hey, I miss you.  
I miss the way you look at me, I miss the way you smiled when I said something stupid.  
I miss you... hmmmm...  
It's been so long, we both moved on but still I can't get you out of my head.  
I know we don't talk anymore but if you just gave me a call  
I would pick up for you.'  
Nick wasn't sure this song really was about him so he just listened to the song as if it was from someone else and about anyone other then him,  
the chorus came,  
'You were my first, my everything, I know we where young but I miss you babe,  
I know I was jealous before but babe I changed and now I want you even more.  
I miss you.  
Say you miss me too.  
You are all I ever wanted even if we grew apart, now we're older and  
the time we spent apart made me realize that it's you I want.  
I miss you... hmmmmm... I miss you'  
Nick's eyes shut open, this song was about him, who else could have been her first and they both were to young then.  
He sat up on the couch and continued to listen, the next verse,  
'I know we were young, you moved on so that's what I did to  
I was engaged and you wrote a song  
but I moved on...'  
Now Nick know's this song is about him, his heart start to beat faster,  
'You were with beautiful women, I started doing drugs,  
I ended my relationship but you didn't call  
I cried at night not knowing why, searched for love but couldn't find,  
but now I know, I miss you'  
Nick's head spinning with questions and thoughts about Miley and the two of them, the word she sings is  
what he wanted to say but couldn't, he misses her and knows it's her he wants.  
He listened to the song over and over and over until he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to the cleaning lady knocking on his door, he rubbed his eyes and opened the door,  
"Sorry, but you were supposed to check out one hour ago."  
Nick quickly looked at his phone, 11am, why hadn't his alarm gone off, maybe because he hadn't set it. He must have been to focused on Miley's song that he had forgot.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just pack my things and I'll leave okay?"  
The cleaning lady nodded her head, "Okay, fifteen minutes."  
Nick closed the door, brushed his teeth while he was packing his things, his flight would leave in two hours. He grabbed some food out of the fridge that Miley had left for him  
and then he remembered the CD and ran to the DVD-player and got the CD out and packed it in his bag.  
He left the apartment and got to the front desk to leave his key before he got into his car.  
In the car he put the radio on, but nothing was up to his taste so he got the CD out of his bag and listened to Miley's song once again.  
'I miss you, babe I miss you...'  
was the end lyrics to the song, Nick realized that he wasn't on his way to the airport, instead he found himself on the Pacific Coast highway. Why?  
He listened to the song again and again until he was parked right outside of Miley's Malibu home. He sat outside her house for a long time, not knowing what to do or say to her.  
"Come on Nick, you know what you have to do."  
He said to himself and walked out of the car, knowing he would miss his flight back home to New York, but what if this was his only chance to tell her.

He walked up to the gate and rang the door bell, a voice on the other end,  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hi, it's Nick."  
"Nick?? What are you doing here?"  
It was Miley's voice on the other side,  
"Can I come in?"  
The gate opened and he walked up to her door, he saw Miley standing in a long Elvis t-shirt, her hair up in a high pony tail, he smiled because it looked like she had just rolled out of bed, in a cute way.  
"Nick?"  
Nick stopped right in front of her,  
"Hi. Sorry if I woke you..."  
Miley shock her head, "No it's okay, I was up..."  
The sun was shining, her face glowing. Nick put his hands in his pockets,  
"Miley I'm sorry... I'm sorry for the way I left you, I'm sorry for not calling you and all those words you sang was mine to, I miss you."  
Miley flushed, he had listened to her song and he said, 'I miss you' exactly what she had said in her song she wanted to hear him say.  
She leaned in to him and he did to, soon their lips was locked on each other.


End file.
